Blossom in the Wind
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: "I don't love you!" Rather than continuing to be the willing participant Misaki realizes that he does not return the feelings of his landlord.
1. Chapter 1

**Random muse hits me. Until right at this moment I had no intention of writing anything like this.**

**~JJR~**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Misaki pulled away from the person he called his lover, "Please stop it."

Usami Akihiko tried to pull Misaki into a kiss, "I'm all out of Misaki. We have barely spoken this week."

Misaki stumbled away from the older man and cried out, "I don't love you!"

Flustered Misaki stared up at the older man. Akihiko stopped stunned at his words.

"You don't?" Akihiko's expression was that of someone who had been told their kitten died.

Misaki's heart constricted at the sight and a part of him tried to tell him that it was wrong to make Usagi-san hurt.

"I thought I did," Misaki said softly. "I've never been with anyone else, so how was I supposed to know. I care about you and didn't want you to be sad. I thought if I could make you happy then everything would be alright. But it's not alright."

Akihiko tried to reach for the smaller man, but Misaki pulled away.

"Misaki," he begged softly.

"Our first time I asked you to stop, because I was not ready! I liked it. I liked us. But I never truly returned your feelings. It was like a roller coaster. I was so caught up with this that I never understood what I felt, or what I wanted," Misaki tried desperately to explain.

Akihiko finally got a hold of Misaki and pulled him into a hug. Misaki could feel tears dampen his shoulder as Akihiko mumbled pleadingly into his shoulder.

"You were so caught up in this that we both never stood a chance. You deserve someone who loves you. Try the dating scene without me or Takahiro holding you back. Because this thing we are now is not as good as it gets. When two people are in love it is so amazing," Misaki said gently caressing the older man's back.

Akihiko pulled away slowly and stumbled backwards causing Misaki's heart to break.

"I'm so sorry," Misaki whispered as he watched the older man flee upstairs.

Misaki grabbed his bag and exited the penthouse. The part of him that unconditionally cared about other people's feeling was screaming at him to go back, but as soon as he realized that he wasn't in love with Usagi-san he knew he had to end it. If nothing else he was glad to be able to walk to university without having to hurry.

"Excuse me," a man said as he ran through the crowd.

Hearing the man Misaki turned to see one of his professors chasing a piece of paper caught in the wind. Misaki jumped to try and catch the paper as it flew over his head. Missing the piece of paper he jogged after it only to spot Sumi-sempai grab it from the breeze.

"Good catch sempai," Misaki congratulated his friend as he jogged up to the older male.

"I guess it was luck," Sumi-sempai chuckled as he passed the paper to Misaki.

Misaki turned around and called out, "My friend caught it sensei!"

To his complete horror Misaki realized that the the person he help was none other than Kamijou the Devil. Kamijou-sensei caught up with him and took the paper. The man then paused to catch his breath.

"Thanks," Kamijou-sensei said with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"No problem, sensei," Sumi-sempai smiled politely.

Kamijou-sensei then proceeded to tuck the paper into a briefcase and dug through it as if he were in another world. Misaki continued to walk into the campus with his friend.

"I can't believe the Devil thanked me," Sumi-sempai said in shock.

Misaki nodded quickly, "I know, that was bizarre."

Sumi-senpai regained his composure and looked Misaki up and down, "You are early. How is Usami-sama?"

Misaki lost his smile before replying, "I broke up with him."

Sumi-senpai stared, "Why?"

Misaki looked down at the ground, "This might sound bad, but he was my first in a lot of things. I had no idea what I was doing, or if I even liked men when we started. I realized that your feelings for him complete dwarfed mine. I enjoyed the relationship with him, but it was not because I was in love with him. It felt like I was with a friend. A friend with benefits. I wish I had let you kiss him. I wish I realized this in the beginning when it would not have hurt anyone."

Misaki waited for a reaction from his only friend when the other male went into a rage. Knocked to the ground Sumi-senpai punched the younger male repeatedly. Knowing that it was his fault Misaki let the other male take his temper out the person who stole his love from him. Misaki stared up at the fury and hate filled gaze of his friend. Sumi-senpai went to hit him again only to be restrained by Kamijou-sensei. Sumi-senpai glared at Misaki before bolting away.

"Someone get help," Kamijou-sensei called out as he knelt next to Misaki. "What was his name? Should I call the police?"

Misaki shook his head softly, "I'm sure I hurt him worse than he hurt me."

Kamijou-sensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's get you to the first aid station."

Misaki was helped to his feet by the scariest teacher in the world. Misaki smiled thankfully at the kindness bestowed upon him. Slowly the situation sunk in as he realized that he had just lost the only friend he had.

"Sensei, do you think being gay make a person a social pariah?" Misaki asked softly.

"Haaa?" Kamijou-sensei said in shock.

Misaki glanced up at the man and watched as his words reached the teacher.

"What makes you say that?" Sensei asked softly.

"I just lost my only friend. Everyone else has expectations from me that I can't meet. Occasionally my ex-boyfriend, who is a rich novelist, used to drive me to school, so everyone expects me to be selfish, unsocial and ridiculously smart. Sumi-senpai was the only one to talk to me. I don't want to be alone," Misaki said softly.

"I do not have the answer to that. I have had the same group of friends since I was a child," Kamijou-sensei answered.

Misaki sighed, "At least you have friends."

Kamijou-sensei seemed lost for words as he dropped off Misaki at the first aid station. Misaki wondered if the old man had been put off by his gayness.

**JJR**

**Here we have it. Chapter one of my impromptu story. This may contain mistakes as I literally just wrote it. Wow, I have no idea what to do next, but if people like it I will continue. Review!**

**And LIKE me of Facebook - sunshinebymoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again with another chapter for Blossom in the Wind! I am simply getting the plot straight out of my head. I apologise for any mistakes. I wish I owned Junjou Romantica, but I am not that lucky. Oh, I also realised that the timelines will not match up correctly, but this is my story, so whatever.**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Nervously Misaki knocked on the door of the literature office. A part of him screamed to run in the other direction, because his professor knew about his sexuality. Another part of him wondered if the professor would ignore the new found information and help him regardless. Hearing his professor ask him to enter Misaki slid the door open.

"Sensei, I wanted to ask you something about today's lecture," Misaki explained as he walked in.

Hiroki turned away from Akihiko and gestured for Misaki to take a seat. Misaki nodded avoiding eye contact with Akihiko as he approached the seat. It was the fourth time that week that Akihiko had shown up somewhere Misaki frequented.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed as he tried to pull the young brunette into a kiss.

"Stop it!" Misaki snapped as he pushed the older man away.

"Please, I love you," Akihiko begged.

Misaki shook his head as he held back tears and backed away, "Just leave me alone. I'm sorry."

Forced against a wall Misaki turned his head away from a second attempted kiss. Misaki pushed the desperate man away again.

"I am seeing someone else. We are over!" Misaki lied quickly.

Akihiko took a step backwards as the words stabbed him like a knife. Misaki felt his heart hurt as he watched the pained expression of his ex-lover.

"Who?" Akihiko choked out.

"That is none of your business, so please stop following me around," Misaki replied softly.

"I don't believe you," Akihiko growled as he tried to kiss the young brunette.

Hiroki stared stunned at the antics of his student and his best friend. Misaki let out a sob and Hiroki saw tears running down his student's face.

"With me – He is going out with me," Hiroki said wanting to stop the fighting in his office.

Akihiko drew back and turned hesitantly to his childhood friend. Hiroki could see how much his friend was hurting, but that was no excuse for ignoring his student's pleas.

"What are you thinking, Bakahiko? Sexual harassment is a crime! He said 'no'," Hiroki scolded.

Without another word the author stumbled brokenly out of the room. Misaki slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor.

"I am sorry, Kamijou-sensei," Misaki sobbed, curling up into a ball, shaking with emotion.

Hiroki sighed as he sat in his desk chair, "So you and Bakahiko? How did that happen?"

Misaki looked up with reddened watery eyes, "He is friends with my brother."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, "The only guy I can think of with a brother is Takahiro who I thought he was still pining over."

Misaki nodded, "Takahashi Takahiro."

Hiroki chuckled darkly, "It's a small world. I met Akihiko as a child, so knowing Takahiro was a given."

Misaki smiled through his tears, "Thank you for helping me."

Hiroki waved away the thanks, "When you're feeling better we'll go through your question. Until then, relax and take your time. Bakahiko will get over it."

**Blossom in the Wind**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope my readers enjoyed it. I am always open to suggestions, so feel free to post criticism, feedback and your own thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry. It has been so long! I looked at my computer and wondered when I last updated any of my stories. Note: It is midnight right now. Anyway I hope to get the ball rolling and publish another chapter.**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Misaki walked up to the literature office and knocked on the door.

"Kamijou-sensei, it's Takahashi Misaki," he called out.

The door opened and the older black haired professor came out carrying a stack of books.

"Come in Misaki," Hiroki called out.

Misaki sat next to Hiroki and pulled out his latest essay.

"I was wondering if you would take a look at it," Misaki asked.

Hiroki accepted the work and left Misaki in suspense. Waiting for a response Misaki began to panic. Hiroki put the paper down and raised an eyebrow at his student.

"This is better than every other paper you have ever given me," Hiroki told the boy.

Misaki smiled brightly, "Really? I have been trying to improve. I am so glad."

Hiroki chuckled, "You still have a long way to go. Like your grammar and essay structure."

Misaki eagerly listened as Hiroki launched into a lecture on how to write a better essay.

Misaki packed the final box and ran a hand through his hair tiredly surveying his room for a final time. It would be quite a change moving into a three room apartment. One room had the bathroom and toilet; another was a bedroom and the final was a kitchenette and living area. It was vastly different from Usagi-san's penthouse apartment. On the other hand it was a space that was solely his.

"You could stay," Akihiko said from the doorway.

Misaki sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Usagi-san, we will never be able to move on if we are constantly around each other. I am tired of this argument."

Watching Akihiko slump in defeat made Misaki wish he could take the other's pain away.

"I hope you and Hiroki are happy together," Akihiko muttered leaving Misaki alone.

**Blossom in the Wind**

**For those who were hoping this pairing would survive... Sorry. As much as I'm a fan of all the pairings in JJR I am also a fan of exploring sexuality. So enjoy... Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had no plan to make this a crossover, but I thought it would be amusing to add this...**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Misaki climbed the stairs with his last box. He arrived at his apartment and was shocked to find two young men making out in the hallway. Misaki blushed at the sight and they broke apart panting.

"We should get inside before someone sees," the lighter haired male said in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," Misaki spoke up as he hefted up the box.

The pair stared at him frozen in shock.

Misaki averted his eyes, "Er, I'm new here."

The lighter haired male looked horrified and went white. The other man stared at him with concern.

Misaki smiled softly, "I don't care about what I saw. I promise that you won't hear bad things from me. If I could get to my door I will be out of your way."

The pair looked at the door they were blocking and seemed to realise that they were at the wrong apartment. Misaki watched the embarrassed couple go to the next door over.

"Could have had a worst first impression," Misaki muttered. "At least it wasn't me."

**Blossom in the Wind**

Misaki walked out of his apartment and accidentally bumped into his new neighbour.

"Sorry," Misaki apologized.

It was awkward heading out of the building with a person who was previously pressed up against your door with another man, but Misaki was determined to make a good impression. The only problem was he was too nervous to say anything.

"I am sorry too. For yesterday," the man said shyly.

"Never apologize for being in love," Misaki chuckled nervously.

"Thanks," the man said softly.

"Oh, I am Takahashi Misaki. It is nice to meet you," Misaki said smiling.

"Onodera Ritsu," the man said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Misaki nodded before recalling where he was heading, "Please excuse me; I have to get to class."

Misaki bowed quickly before leaving the building.

**Blossom in the Wind**

**I don't think this chapter has any impact of the story what-so-ever, but it might. Maybe. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, sometime I can write lots of details, but sometimes I just skip it and get straight into the story... It depends on whether or not I have patience to write what I call background music. I could... I just don't want to.**

**Blossom in the Wind**

"Oh, you are not longer moping about. Are you dating again?" Professor Miyagi You chuckled.

Hiroki shook his head and muttered, "No. Not after his previous relationship ended so badly."

"Ah, so you have met someone. I say go for it. What have you got to lose?" Miyagi smirked.

Hiroki glared, "This is my business."

Miyagi let out a loud laugh as he flipped through student assignments. A knock on the door saved him and Hiroki called the student in.

Misaki smiled warmly at the demon professor, "Do you mind if I study in here again?"

Hiroki shrugged, "Keep out of the way."

Misaki nodded and sat himself next to Hiroki's desk. Miyagi stared at the pair and smirked.

"Do your work professor," Hiroki glared briefly before going back to work.

For half an hour the sound of paper rustling was the only thing to be heard in the office.

"How are you going with your apartment?" Hiroki asked Misaki.

The student had taken to doing his homework in the literature office. Hiroki assumed it would be a nuisance, but Misaki was only too happy to lend a hand. Hiroki hated to admit it, but the boy was growing on him.

"It is a little lonely to be honest. I have never been on my own before. I keep making too much food," Misaki said softly.

"Too much food is not really a problem, brat," Hiroki said rolling his eyes.

Misaki laughed, "Yeah, I know. But still I am so used to cooking a lot."

"Do you like to cook?" Hiroki asked.

Misaki nodded, "At one point I considered going to culinary school, but I want a secure job."

Hiroki nodded slowly, "You should consider it. I chose this position because I love literature. You should do the same."

Misaki smiled brightly, "Did you want to come over for dinner sometime?"

Hiroki froze staring at the younger male. Misaki seemed to realise what he had said and went beetroot red. Opening his mouth to say something but Misaki was speechless.

"That sounds nice," Hiroki said turning his gaze away. "But I have a lot of work to get done over the next few weeks."

"I don't mind waiting for you to finish," Misaki said helpfully digging his own grave.

Hiroki glanced over at the younger male and agreed to dinner. Miyagi chuckled in the background earning his a trademark Hiroki glare.

**Blossom in the Wind**

**... Enter Authors note here ... Review**


End file.
